Sleepless In Transylvania
by annaisawesome1234
Summary: Best friends Vivienne and Tiffany were on a simple vacation to California what could go wrong? Everything...because it took one vacation to turn their lives topsy-turvy. Mostly Tiffany/Frank romance. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless in Transylvania

By: AnnaIsAwesome1234

Hey, everyone! This is my first Rocky Horror fanfiction. So, tell me what you think. Updates will come every weekend, you can also check my YouTube account javastan45 for updates as well. Anywayz, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Tick, tick, tock. Tick, tick, tock. I sat there staring at the silver clock that rested just above the white board. Any second now, that sound that is music to my ears would ring through the classroom, the bells of freedom. "Come on, come on," I whispered under my breath. I turned my head towards the window, summer was so close I could taste it. At long last, RRRING! Everyone in the classroom cheered and scrambled for the door. As I ran out of that classroom, a wave of relief washed over me. Summer was here and all my troubles, not that I had many at the time, seemed to fade away. "Hey, Tiffany!" I heard someone call from a little ways down the hall. I snapped out of my daydreaming, only to realize they were standing right next to me. "Oh, hey Vivienne," I said. "Can you believe it?" she asked. "Our first year of college over and done with!" She hugged me tightly. "I know!" I said when she had let go of me. "I can't believe it." "Well, no time to waste chatting," said Vivenne. "Let's go!" "Go? Go where?" I asked. "Anywhere," she replied. "It's summer, for god's sake! Anywhere but here!" Hand in hand we raced down the hall and out the double doors into...Aaaaaahhhhhh...warm sunshine. I took a big breath, everything around me smelled like summer. It was...wonderful. Summer was here, it hit me like a tidal wave. "Earth to Tiffany!" Vivienne's voice brought me back. "So where do you wanna go?" she asked. "How about Starbucks?" I suggested. "Sure," Vivienne replied. Luckily, it was just around the corner, so we didn't have to walk far. After we had gotten inside and gotten our drinks, I asked Vivienne "What are your plans for the summer?" We sat down at an outside table. "I don't know," she replied. "You?" "I don't know either," I said, talking a sip of my mocha. "Your parents planning anything?" asked Vivienne. "I don't think so," I replied taking another sip. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye I saw a small travel agency just across the street. Quickly, I got up from my chair. "Wait here," I said. "Where are you going?" she asked. "To that agency across the street. I think I might have an idea what I'm doing for summer."

I scanned through the brochures one by one. "I don't know what to pick," I mumbled to myself."Can I help you?" a voice came from behind me. I turned around and said, "Actually, yes. I want to book a vacation, but I don't know where I want to go," I said to the clerk. "Well," he began. "California, Florida, and New York are always popular vacation spots this time of year." "Hmmm..." I thought, turning back around. California, California...I snatched several brochures off the shelf. "Could I have a minute to look these over?" I asked. "Sure," the clerk replied. "Take your time, there's no rush." But, it wasn't long before I found myself saying,"When's the next available flight to California?" "One moment," said the clerk walking back to his desk. He scanned his computer for a minute and then lifted his head and said, "Okay, Miss I've got three available flights to go to L.A. for tomorrow. One at 6:30 am, one at noon, and one at 5:30 pm," he said. "I'll take the one at noon," I replied. "How many people will be on this flight?" the clerk asked. "Two," I answered. I paid for the tickets and then took them back across the street to Vivienne.

I slapped the tickets down on the table. "I struck gold," I said. "Huh?" asked Vivienne, raising her head from her magazine. "I just got us two tickets to L.A. California," I said. Vivienne dropped her magazine. "You...what?" she asked in a complete state of shock. I waved the tickets around in her face. "We're leaving at noon tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" she screamed. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked. She grabbed the tickets from me and stood up. "We have to get back to the dorm and fast!" said Vivienne.

We spent almost our entire evening packing and making arrangements for rental cars and hotels. It was kind of stressful, but it paid off. "So, we'll pack our toiletries in the morning?" I asked. "Yes," Vivienne replied letting out a sigh and sitting down on her bed. "The arrangements are made for the rental car?" she asked me. "Yes, it'll be at the L.A. airport waiting for us." I replied. "And the hotel?" she asked. "Reservations are complete," I said. "Well, I guess that's it," said Vivienne. "We should go to bed," I said looking at the clock on the wall which read 11:32 pm. We climbed into bed, but we were far too excited to fall asleep. Even with all the excitement and anticipation, we were somehow able to fall asleep. We both couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Off to California

We woke up bright and early the next morning, had a quick breakfast, loaded our suitcases into Vivienne's car and took off for the airport. We didn't talk most of the way, but then again we didn't need to. Our eyes said everything, we were nervous, anxious and excited all at the same time. Finally, we arrived at the airport. We helped each other unload our suitcases and began walking to the main building. When we got inside, we stared in disbelief at the line. "Are you serious?" we said almost in unison. "Come on!" I complained. "Let's just... go ahead and get in line," said Vivienne. We went and stood at the very back of the check-in line for what seemed like forever. "God, people here sure do take their sweet ass time," said Vivienne. The line moved like an inchworm, but after a while we were able to check in, go through security, and board the plane. We got to ride in first class! At exactly 12:00, the plane took off and we were headed to California. THere was no turbulence for the entire ride, so it was incredibly relaxing. It felt like...

"Tiffany! Tiffany!" I heard Vivienne's voice. "Wha...?" I was still sleepy. Slowly, I opened my eyes. "Are we...there?" I asked, sounding like I was drunk. "Yup, here's your stuff," she said, handing me my suitcase. I got up, stretched an yawned, and grabbed my suitcase and purse. "Come on," said Vivienne. We walked out of the plane and through the parking lot to our rental car. We loaded our stuff in the trunk and climbed in. "Should we check out the hotel? Or drive around a while?" I posed the question. "Let's get to the hotel first, unpack our stuff, and then scope out the city," Vivienne said. "Ok," I replied. Little did we know there wouldn't be any exploring of the city tonight. Vivienne started up the car, programmed the address into the GPS, and we were off. We were able to figure out most of the way to the hotel, but after a while the GPS kept telling us to make strange turns down old, dark roads. Vivienne slammed on the brakes. "Ugh, this is pissing me off! Why the hell is it telling us to to turn here?" she said angrily. "Maybe it's a shortcut," I said. "Shortcut, my ass. Who knows where this thing leads?" Vivienne folded her arms in a huff. "Hey," I said, trying to calm her down. "Let's just take this road, see where it goes and if we get lost...then we'll ask someone for directions, ok?" I said. Vivienne let out a long, huffy breath. "All right, but if we end up in some dark, deserted place with no sign of civilization, then..." "Vivienne," I interrupted her. "Drive on." We turned onto the dark road and we hadn't even gone a mile when our rear tire blew. "Damn it!" shouted Vivienne. "Now, what do we do?" "Uh...walk?" I knew it was a silly suggestion, but it was better than nothing. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. "Are you insane? That road goes on for miles! We may as well sleep in the car!" "Fine," I retorted. "Suit yourself, but I'm going for help." "No, wait," said Vivienne. "I'll go with you. We're friends, so we need to stick together. Besides, you'd probably get hopelessly lost within five minutes if I didn't come along." "Haha, you're hilarious," I said sarcastically. We began walking down the road in search of help, but we couldn't find anyone. The daylight was slipping away and I was getting slightly scared. But, all of a sudden I saw a strange turquoise light glowing in the distance. "Viv, look," I said pointing to the light. "Whe...A light!" she exclaimed. "We're saved!" She grabbed my hand and we took off running. But, we came to a dead halt after we saw where the light was coming from. A large, gothic mansion with its roof glowing that brillian turquoise. Ivy crept up its walls and small white flag fluttered atop the mansion. I couldn't take my eyes off it. "Should we...see if anyone's home?" I asked. "Well..."Vivienne's voice trailed off. "They may be the only people living along this stretch of road, it's worth a try," I said. "Okay, said Vivienne taking a shake breath. We walked to the door warily and I rang the bell. Moments later, a man with thin blonde hair and a hunchback opened the door. His eyes were very droopy, as if he hadn't slept in ages. "Hello," he said in a low, slightly nasal voice. "Hi," I replied, holding out my hand. He didn't shake it , so I put my hand down again. "I'm Tiffany and this is my frind Vivienne. We're kind of stranded, you see our car broke down. Could we use your phone?" The man did not answer my qyestion, but simply said, "You two look tired." "Well, we've been walking a long way," said Vivienne. "Yes," said the man. "Why don't you two come inside? I'll see what I can do." "Oh, thanks," I said. We stepped inside and looked around. The floor was blood red, a dusty chandelier swayed above us and the stairwell was covered in cobwebs. "Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I whispered to Vivienne. The creepy man led us down a corridor. He showed us to a small room with a desk, a few bookshelves, and an old rotary telephone on the desk. The man plopped a thick phonebook onto the desk. "I'll leave you to it," he said. "By, the way my name's Riff Raff. If you need anything else, come find me." With that, Riff Raff left the room, Vivienne grabbed the telephone, but almost as soon as she picked up the reciever, she slammed it down again. "The line's dead," she said. What were we going to do now? Riff Raff poked his head back in the room. "Would you two like to stay the night?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pleased to Meet You

I wanted to say no with every bone in my body, but we really didn't have a choice. There was no hope of leaving at this point. "Uh…sure," I stammered. "Tiffany!" Vivienne elbowed me. "What?" I said. "There's nothing else we can do." "Come with me," said Riff Raff. "I'll show you some of the other inhabitants of the castle." My breath caught in my chest. Other inhabitants? Cautiously, we followed Riff Raff out of the room and down the hallway. Soon, we arrived at a small wooden door with intricate detailing on it. Riff Raff knocked on the door. "Magenta! Columbia!" he called out. "We have some visitors." The door opened and there stood two, quite odd-looking girls. One had curly brown hair, a pale complexion, and a maid's uniform on. The other had short, fiery pink hair, thin eyebrows, and striped pajamas on. "Tiffany, Vivienne this is my sister, Magenta," said Riff Raff gesturing to the girl with brown hair. "How do you do, girls?" said Magenta. "And this is Columbia," Riff Raff gestured to the girl with pink hair. "Hi!" she said in a mousey, high-pitched voice. "You can stay with them a while and I'll show you to your rooms in a few minutes, ok?" said Riff Raff. "Okay," said Vivienne. "Come in, come in girls," said Magenta leading us into the room and shutting the door. This room was quaint but cute. It had a small baby doll style bed piled with pillows. There was a bunk bed in the back of the room and chairs facing a blank TV screen. Magazines were scattered on the floor and the walls were adorned with all kinds of pictures. "Have a seat," said Columbia patting one of the chairs. We all sat down. "I'm sorry," said Magenta. "But, I've forgotten your names. What are they again?" Vivienne spoke up, "I'm Vivienne and this is Tiffany." "Vivienne and Tiffany, very pretty names," said Magenta. "Thanks," said Vivienne. "How did you two happen to find our castle?" asked Columbia. "Well, you see we're on vacation or we were supposed to be. Anyways, we were trying to find our hotel. But, we got lost and ended up here," I said. "Did your car break down?" said Columbia giving me a look as if she already knew. "Uh…yeah," I stuttered. How did she know? Did she sense it? We talked with Magenta and Columbia for a long time about everything under the sun. They were actually very nice despite their weird looks. I guess I should know by now, to not judge a book by its cover. "Is it just you three living here?" asked Vivienne. Magenta and Columbia chuckled. "No," said Columbia. "There's one other," said Magenta. "He's the master of the house." Those words sent a chill up my spine and I could feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck. "Oh, really?" I said. "What's he…" I was interrupted by Riff Raff's voice. "Your rooms are ready, girls." "Coming!" Vivienne and I said in unison. We hugged Magenta and Columbia good night and then turned to go. "Good night, Tiffany! Good night, Vivienne!" Magenta called after us. "Good night!" called Columbia. Riff Raff met us outside the door and then led us further down the hallway. "I've just informed the master of your presence. You will meet him later on tonight," he said. The way he said it had such an eerie feel to it, I could almost sense something bad was going to happen. This feeling grew as we continued to walk down the hall in silence.

At long last, we reached our rooms. "Tiffany, you are in this room, "said Riff Raff opening up the door. The room had a polished wooden vanity next to a beautifully made up canopy bed. On the other side of the bed was a wardrobe and cattycornered from that was a door leading to a magnificent marble bathroom. "Have a good night's sleep," said Riff Raff closing the door behind me. The room was perfect, except for the lighting. The single light in the room was a brilliant red, bathing the room in the color. Still, I tried not to let it bother me and walked to the wardrobe. I opened it up and found a beautiful pink nightgown adorned with black lace inside. I quickly changed into it and climbed into bed. The bed was surprisingly comfortable and before it wasn't long before I had fallen fast asleep.

Tap, tap tap… A soft knocking came at my door. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were being pressed down. "Come in," I said in an almost whisper. The door swung open and I could make out Riff Raff's silhouette against the red lighting. "What is it?" I sat up and groaned. "The master wishes to see you and your….friend," he said. "Now? In the middle of the night?" I was definitely in no mood to see anyone. Still, I sat up and got out of bed. I was handed a bathrobe. "Put this on and wait here," said Riff Raff. He walked down the hall to get Vivienne, I assumed. Moments later he reappeared with her. Vivienne looked extremely annoyed and sleep deprived. "I look like death! I'm not going to meet him!" Vivienne shouted. Riff Raff ignored her complaining and pulled us down the hall. The corridors twisted and turned every which way and each one seemed colder to me. At last, we reached a giant set of mahogany doors. "Wait here," said Riff Raff. "I'll go see if the master is ready." "Ok," Vivienne and I said in unison. He slipped inside the doors leaving us there to wonder what would happen next. "Oh my god. Oh my god," I said as I tugged at my robe. "What's wrong?" asked Vivienne. "I'm nervous," I replied. "Psshhh…. there's no need to be. We're just meeting someone, it'll probably take four seconds," she said. "Yeah, but I don't know. I get the feeling he's… different." I didn't really know what I meant by that at the time. But, I was soon to find out. "Different? Different how?" asked Vivienne. "I don't know. Odd, eccentric?" I said. "This is a Victorian mansion, Tiffany. All owners of Gothic-style mansions are eccentric," she commented. Even though I felt somewhat reassured by that remark, I continued to fidget. It didn't help that almost two seconds later, the door creaked open and a creepy but sultry voice spoke, "Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Here's the Deal

We walked inside the door and were stunned at the layout. This was a ballroom, but not like any ballroom we've ever seen before. The walls were draped with red curtains and tapestries. A long red carpet led to a raised stage with a large cushioned chair and off to the side was a small bar made of white pine. A water cooler sat atop the bar. We walked slowly to the center of the room, looking for where the voice had come from. "Riff Raff," said Vivienne turning around. "Where is he?" Riff Raff pointed to two long, hanging curtains behind the chair. All at once, someone emerged from behind them and our jaws hit the floor. At first, I had a really hard time believing that this was "the master of the house." He was dressed in a sparkling, purple corset, black stockings, and diamond studded high heels. He had heavy eye makeup on, ruby red lips, and dark curly hair. "Ahh, there you two are. Fabulous, fabulous…" His voice was like a piece of satin. "Riff Raff," the master said. "Leave us." "Yes, master," said Riff Raff and left us with this mysterious man. "I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to be having you two as my personal guests. It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone ones as beautiful as yourselves," he said. "Oh," laughed Vivienne. "Listen, we've enjoyed our stay here and we appreciate your hospitality. But, we don't need to be here. We'll only be…" The man interrupted her. "What's your name?" he asked. "Vivienne," she replied. "What's yours?" I asked. "Oh, how terrible of me. I forgot to introduce myself," said the man. "The name is Dr. Frank N Furter, but you may call me Frank." "Okay, Frank," Vivienne spoke. "Listen, we really don't need to be here. Our stay has been great, but we'd just be a bother. So, can you direct us to the nearest…" Frank interrupted her again. "Why are you so nervous?" "I'm not nervous," Vivienne replied. Frank approached her and began stroking her face. "You're trembling," he said in an almost whisper. "Please stop touching me," said Vivienne, pulling away. Frank laughed slyly, and then turned to face me. Slowly he approached me. "What's your name?" he asked me. "Tiffany," I replied. He took my hand and kissed it. "A pleasure," he said. "Pleasure's mine," I said back. "It will be," he whispered to himself. "What?" I said. "Nothing," he replied. "Master!" Riff Raff's nasal voice came from behind us. "Isn't it time for your selection?" "Selection? Selection for what?" I asked. "To be his," said Riff Raff. "His what?" asked Vivienne. "Every night," he replied, a small smile creeping onto his face. "You mean like a sex slave?" shouted Vivienne. "This has gotten extremely out of hand. I'm leaving." Frank held her back. "You're not going anywhere," he said. "You know what? Fine, fine! If that's how it's gotta be, fine!" Vivienne shouted angrily. "Whatever'll get us out of here faster I'll be willing to comply. Now, get on with it!" She twisted out of his grip and stood next to me again. Frank began circling us and I began to feel like a helpless fish being circled by a shark. He stared us up and down, all the while with that twisted smile of his. At last, he stopped circling. "Vivienne," he said. "Aren't you the lucky one? You are now mine!" Frank grabbed Vivienne's hand and began walking towards the curtains again. "Let go of me! If you don't let go, I'll do something you'll regret!" Vivienne was screaming. "Tiffany, do something!" I wanted to but I was frozen in place. I was stunned and had absolutely no clue what to do. I began to panic, but all of a sudden an idea came to me. "Wait!" I said. "What for?" asked Frank. I hesitated at first, but finally I said it. "Take me instead." "You?" he asked. "Why would I want to do that? Why would YOU for that matter?" "Vivienne's my friend, my best friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'm willing to take her place," I said. "You'd do that? For one person's safety?" Frank seemed confused. "Yes, so do we have a deal?" I said. He thought about it for a minute and then said, "No." "No? Wait a second, what the hell do you mean no?" I demanded. "I mean, no," Frank replied. "My mind's made up." "So is mine," I retorted. "I'm not backing down," he said firmly. "Neither am I," I replied. "I could stand here all night." "So could I," he said. "Take the deal or we're leaving," I said fiercely. "There's lots of other places we can stay that doesn't involve making people sex slaves." "All right, all right," said Frank. "You have yourself a deal. You know, your loyalty to Vivienne really is quite intoxicating." "Oh, shut up. You promise?" I said. "Cross my heart and hope to die," he replied. He let go of Vivienne's hand. "So what happens now?" I asked Frank. "Oh, you don't have to worry about doing anything now. It's tomorrow night that you have to worry about," he replied with a Cheshire Cat like grin. "Well, goodnight to you both. See you tomorrow night, Tiffany." With a wink, he disappeared behind the curtain. Vivienne approached me with fire in her eyes. "What the hell was that? Do you know exactly how much time you have added to our stay here?" she yelled. "Hey, don't start in on me!" I retorted. "I just saved your ass, so I would've thought you'd be a little more grateful!" "I know," she replied. "But, I thought our original plan was spend the night and make a quick escape tomorrow. Don't get anybody latched onto us." Vivienne's eyes were burning holes in the air. I looked away from here sheepishly. "And now you just had to get the creepiest person in this place close to us." She clutched her head with her hands. "Vivienne, I'm sorry. But, try to look at the bright side." My consolation didn't help at all. "The bright side? So far, I don't see any! It makes me wanna puke all over this floor to think of that sick, satisfied look on his face before he left the room." Vivienne's stress level was mounting by the minute, maybe even the second. I didn't know what to say to make it better, at all. Suddenly, Frank popped his head out from behind the curtain. "You two still here?" he asked. "Oh my god!" Vivienne said in a startled voice. "Umm, yeah. We were just going," I was stumbling over my words. "Alright, goodnight again you two," he replied and disappeared behind the curtain once more. "Come one," I said. "Let's go to bed." We hurried towards the door where Riff Raff was waiting for us. He took our hands again and led us out of the ballroom, down the corridor and to our respective rooms. Exhausted, confused, stressed, and just a tad angry I flopped down onto my bed and pulled the covers up around me. As I drifted off to sleep I thought to myself. Maybe I'm overreacting. Frank was kinda sexy, for a transvestite.


End file.
